Legacy of Valyria
__NOEDITSECTION__ ::::Even the greatest man may die, but his legacy will live on eternal The Legacy of Valyria was founded on the 21st of February 2013 by Lord Alistair Connington, and managed to celebrated her first anniversary alongside the game itself. Within a week we had gained 100 members, and after the first few months, we had around 200 bannermen and women and had reached 6th place on the power leaderboards through the completion of alliance challenges. At the height of our power, we had near 1000 Valyrians, a Facebook group of 200 or so members, and carved a place for ourselves through glorious AvA. We improved our standing across phases and aimed to continue actively participating indefinitely. The Legacy was a warm and friendly environment for all who wished to join us. We now carry on that tradition under the light of different stars. Benefits *Become part of an active, friendly alliance that accepts all ranks and incarnations *Take part in regular alliance challenges, rewards open to all *Get guidance and support in PtP and AvA, contribute as much as you want until you feel ready *Look forward to Lord Royce's 'A Lord's tale', an excerpt of which can be found below, our Grand Archmaester's Tomes of Enlightenment tutorials and Lord Connington's Lore of Ice and Fire entries. 'Expectations' *Give unto others as you would receive *No harmful actions or words against other members * No harmful actions against friendly or neutral alliances *No spoilers for recent episodes or further books *Most of all, have fun 'Awards and Achievements' We enthusiastically participated in the opening phases of Owl and Harvest, placing around 30th place each time. In Ghost Phase, we placed 14th in the Crownlands. In Wolf Phase, we placed 10th in the Crownlands, coming 42nd overall. In Ice Phase, we placed 9th in the Crownlands (despite heavy opposition due to the Stormlands rewards confusion), coming 28th overall. We also placed 50th in the Riverlands, 52nd in the Stormlands, and in the 70s, 80s, 90s and 100s in the remaining regions. In Eel Phase, we placed 7th in the Crownlands, coming 42nd overall. We also placed 11th in the Riverlands and 35th in Dorne. Lord Connington was absent for this phase, so this victory belongs to the officers. In Eel Shock Phase, we placed 5th in the Westerlands, coming 52nd overall. For our efforts, we won the Gold Trade award. In Thunder Phase, we placed 4th in the Crownlands, coming 55th overall. We also placed 19th in the Riverlands and 72nd in the Westerlands. In Bat Phase, we placed 3rd in the Crownlands, coming 22nd overall. We also placed 75th in the Reach. On the 12th of August 2014, leadership was passed from Lord Alistair Connington to Lady Carellen Uller. We participated in both the Iron Bank and Braavosi cycles, dropping down a few places in the latter after a member cull. On October 1st 2014, the decision was made to merge with our close allies Dread Fuzzy Bunnies, becoming (permanent name tbd) The Faceless Bunnies. The Legacy of Valyria remains open as a feeder alliance and a reminder of our heritage. On the 23rd of October, 2014, the steward of the Legacy (renamed Piercing Silence owing to the now empty alliance chat) noticed something out of the ordinary. Thanks to a glitch, or perhaps R'hllor's divine intervention, the Legacy had taken the number 1 position on the overall leaderboards and high positions in various regions, despite the lack of camps, arms and folk to man them. This anomaly did not last, but for one final time, the Legacy of Valyria saw her day in the sun. 'Leadership' No current officers Founder: * Lord Alistair Connington Honourable mentions: *Lady Sylva Grey *Lord Duncan the Great *Lady Tarah Huntsman *Lord Zorg de Encrustor *Lady Joyeuse Myre *Lord Pedro Pits *Lord Rollam Blackfyre *Lady Alyssa Dayne * Lord Tremond Swann *Lady Rhaegal Phoenix * Lady Faelyse Dondarrion * Lady Sheylara Wintermist * Lord Gared Royce * Lady Carellen Uller * Lord Stannis Whent * Lady Malora Redwyne * Lord Tregor Pendragon * Lord Marcus Wyvernblood * Lady Cyperian Evyrglass * Lord Blaze Fenix * Lord Jaremy Duncan 'How to Join' We have no restrictions on who can join, but be aware, we remove inactive players (blank banners) every so often. If you want to stay, you'd best play (and get those daily rewards too). To join our Alliance, click on the relevant link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate 'A Lord's Tale' Ghost Phase - Memories Lord Gared Royce stared from the window of his solar in the high tower at Royce's Redoubt. The full moon shone cold and baleful in a clear, star pricked sky. He shuddered and drained the last of the mulled Dornish from his goblet, but it offered no warmth. The bitter, bloody memories of the Northern campaign from which he had recently returned, had chilled him to the very bones. What it had all been for? From the great hall below, the sounds of laughter and revelry wafted up to the lord's tower, making him turn away from the window and retreat into the far recesses of his chamber to escape the sound of celebrations. He did not begrudge his swords this night, they had every right to feast and enjoy their safe return. But many less fortunate were unable to do so, those who fought, bled and died for House Targaryen. Their bodies lie broken and bloodied somewhere in the far northern wastes. They had followed him without question, fought fiercely for him and gave up their lives for him, for what purpose? A noble cause? The honour of their fealty? No, it was the lure of rich pickings, the looted spoils from an abandoned camp of the mighty Kong's Landing alliance that drew them to those distant lands, like moths to a flame. There was no doubt that success would have greatly enhanced the Valyrian's standing in Westeros. The intelligence was sound, spoils there were a-plenty and for a time all was going to plan. Then came news from the homelands, the breakdown of a truce between the stags of the 'Ours is the Glory' alliance. Full scale war had erupted, with the very Crownlands, Royce's Redoubt included, threatened with destruction. There was no question regarding Gared's decision to split his forces, he would have to return to home with half of his troops to defend his holdings. Even as he gave the orders he knew it would make both armies weak and vulnerable. It would not end well. The Royce troops returned to a scene of utter carnage, with invaders rampaging through the homelands with a ferocious bloodlust dealing death and chaos. However the Valyrian resolve stood firm, marshalled by Lord Connington and ably supported by Lord Zorg, Lord 'Iron Bank' Stannis, Lady Cyrennia, Lady Joyeuse and the most valiant Valyrian host. With a ceasefire arranged, the enemy retreated back to their northern lair to lick their wounds and ponder the rashness of attacking a dragon. Sadly, the troops in the north did not fare as well, being overrun far from home by the returning Glory wolves and other predatory allies. This was Gared's deepest regret, those staunch loyal men at rest in a cold foreign land. He refilled his goblet and drank a toast to their bravery. Somewhere out in the distance the howl of a wolf pierced the night. An omen perchance? Some say winter is coming, some say the time of the wolf is nigh. Valyrians say that vengeance will be theirs. * * * * * Lord Connington, buoyed by the recent successes his banners had achieved in their home region of the Crownlands, could not help but feel a pang of sorrow and regret upon hearing of the plight of the North from his trusted officer and warden of those lands, Lord Royce. As the seasons changed, war turned to peace and Westeros had time to heal itself once again. The blockades on the Kingsroad were removed and with the ability to travel freely returned, Alistair headed to the Neck. Upon arrival, he found that nothing Royce could have said would have expressed the true, savage nature of the slaughter he now bore witness to. Whereas the camps in the South were being attended to, even in a state of disrepair, those in the North had been all but demolished. Haphazard piles of stone in place of what should have been stout walls, the charred remains of stables... horses, as well as all which had not already been taken by bandits and thieves, and bodies of the honoured dead preserved by the same icy wind that had made sword hands numb and armour seize. The Legacy of Valyria has seen it’s fair share of battle close to home. Her allies are in constant need of aid against those who would seek to harm the few remaining dragons of the world. For the foreseeable future, it would be wise to support others and take advantage of the victory achieved through peace. In the North though, there will be vengeance. In the North, they will know Fire and Blood. Category:Alliances Category:Dragonlord Alliances